


Running into One Direction

by ILUVNHLL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUVNHLL/pseuds/ILUVNHLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Parks(OC) is walking down the street and runs into Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Description:  
Name: Jenna Parks  
Age: 20  
Height: 5’ 4”  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Personality: She is very polite when you first meet her, but once you do, she is very outgoing.  
Interests: Loves music, especially One Direction

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jenna’s POV

      I walked down the sidewalk with earbuds in my ear. I had it a little louder than I should have but, I really didn’t care. My flat had gotten too stuffy for my liking, so I left food for my cat, Fluffy, and left. I was listening to Midnight Memories and singing to myself. I thought I was singing quietly but when I walked past people, they turned their heads like I was actually good. I didn’t really process who I was passing on the sidewalk, nor did I want to. It wasn’t like I would run into One Direction on the street, or so I thought.  
       I was looking at the sidewalk when I walked into something or should I say some one. I fell on my bum and looked up. There stood Liam Payne, extending his hand to me. He had a small smile on his face. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.  
“I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going,” I apologized, pulling out my earbuds.  
“No it’s my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going but I was distracted,” he apologized.  
“By what?”  
“You’re beautiful singing. It was amazing,” Liam answered, “And I liked the song you were singing to,” he added with a wink.  
“Thank you. My name’s Jenna Parks,” I said extending my hand. Liam took my hand and shook it.  
“My name is Liam Payne, but I guess you already knew that. Can I ask where you’re going?”  
“I’m heading to the park and then back to my flat,” I answered.  
“Oh.”  
“Well it was nice meeting you Mr.Payne. I hope I see you again,” I smirked, walking past him and putting my earbuds back in.  
      I walked a couple of blocks before I got to the park. I found an empty bench and sat down. I let out a sigh and stretched my legs a little and grinned to myself. I had just met Liam Payne of One Direction, and kept my cool. I gave myself a mental high five. I sat and listened to Diana and Story of My Life before I decided to head back to my flat.It looked like it was going to downpour and I didn’t want to be stuck in it. I walked with a little more pep in my step. Nothing could have ruined my day. I rounded the corner to my apartment and almost ran into Liam again.  
“Hello again Liam,” I smiled.  
“I am so glad I found you. I wanted to ask you before but I don’t think you heard me. I was going to give you my number and we could hang out sometime and I could hear that pretty voice again,” Liam said, handing me his cell phone. I entered my number and gave him my cell phone. When I got it back, I read the contact name.  
“Payno?” I asked.  
“That’s what my friends call me,” he answered with a grin.  
All of a sudden, it started to downpour. The rain that I had tried to avoid had caught me in the middle of the sidewalk. Liam took of his coat and held it over both our heads. I stood a little closer to Liam, avoiding the rain.  
“Liam, did you find her?” A thick Irish accent called from behind him.  
“Yeah. Get over here!” He answered. I smiled, thinking I was the luckiest girl in the world. I got to meet One Direction AND I had Liam Payne’s number AND I was got in the rain and standing so close to Liam to stay dry. This day could not get any better. Soon Niall, Harry and Louis were standing next to us.  
“Well there’s no point meeting in the rain. Come on, my flat is right here,” I pointed, as the rain fell harder.  
They followed me through the building to my flat. I unlocked the door and walked in. I laid my keys down on the little side table and motioned them in. They single filed into my flat and hung their coats on the coat rack to dry. I led them to the living room. They all sat on the couch together.  
“Tea?” I asked.  
“Yes please,” Louis answered.  
“Yeah,” Niall answered.  
“Sure,” Harry answered.  
“Please,” Liam answered.  
“Oh and I have a cat. If she’s going to be a bother I can lock Fluffy in my room,” I said.  
“The cat’s not going to be a bother. But why name her Fluffy?” Harry asked/  
“Hang on,” I said, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed Fluffy and walked back to the living room.  
“This is why,” I answered, holding my white Persian cat.  
“I have never seen a fluffier cat in my life. Can I hold her?” Harry asked, jumping up off the couch, extending his arms.  
“Of course!” I answered, handing her over. I walked back into the kitchen and started the tea kettle. I made sure I wasn’t in sight of the boys and did a little fan girl victory dance. It was interrupted by the kettle whistling. As I grabbed mugs and tea bags, Liam walked in the kitchen with Louis, Niall and Harry, who was still holding Fluffy, in tow.  
“We weren’t going to let you carry all the mugs by yourself,” Liam said, grabbing a mug off the counter.  
“Oh, okay.” I said, surprised. No one had ever said that.  
“What? You think that because we’re famous that means we can’t carry our own tea?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, usually people expect me to bring the tea because I offered it. It was nothing against you guys,” I said, accidentally letting my American accent slip out.  
“You’re from America, aren’t you?” Harry asked, letting Fluffy jump down to the floor.  
“Yeah, I moved here for my job. I am a programmer at Mortimer Spinks,” I answered.  
“So you're one of those fan girls, aren't you?” Liam asked, taking a sip from his mug.  
“Yep,” I answered, hopping onto the counter and sitting down.  
“No screaming or asking for autographs or anything crazy?” Niall asked in disbelief.  
“Nope. We’re all grownups here. I don’t see a reason to harass you for any information,” I answered.  
“That has to be hard,” Louis said, taking a sip of his tea.  
“It’s not that hard. I don’t see y’all as members in One Direction in my house, I see y’all as people I met on the street who needed a place to stay while it rains,” I answered, no longer hiding my accent.  
“Tennessee!” Harry outburst.  
“I beg your pardon?” I asked, nearly choking on my tea.  
“That accent. You’re from Tennessee, aren’t you?”  
“No, Georgia. And don’t you dare say close enough. They are two different states that are nowhere close to the same,” I sassed.  
“Oh. Okay then. Liam have fun with that sass mate. The tea was great but the rain has stopped. Niall, Louis, come on!” Harry said, grabbing Louis and Niall by the wrist and pulling them outside.  
“What does he mean ‘Have fun with that sass’?” I asked. Liam looked down and blushed.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?” Liam asked.  
“Sure. And before you ask, no not because you’re Liam Payne. It’s because you were that sweet guy I ran into in the street.” I answered with a grin.


	2. Author's note

Guys, I'm out of ideas for fanfics. Can you help me out?


End file.
